


5 times dean and cas thought they were subtle, and 1 time they didn't bother

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 5 Times, 5 Times Plus 1, 5+1 Things, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dialogue, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester is So Done, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments, how come thats not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Day 5 - KissingDean and Cas aren't as subtle as they think.





	1. the first

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, legit no editing

Sam stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile floor. Water was dripping down his legs and pooling by his feet. Gross and slippery. He began to towel himself off, wanting to be dry as quickly as possible. Why didn’t he remember to put a towel down before showering? Whatever. He wrapped the towel around his waist and rubbed at the foggy mirror to look at himself.

Tangled hair. Dark shadows under his eyes. It had been a rough week. Both he and Dean had been stressed out and hadn't gotten much sleep. Dean didn’t seem to have slept much at all since they had gotten to the small town in Minnesota. Sam knew something was bothering Dean, something about the case. He had tried to talk to him the day before but Dean had done like he always does, spreading his arms wide, big fake grin, and said, “I’m fine Sammy. Just fine.” Oh, look at me! I’m Dean Winchester and I’m always fine! Sam knew better than to push any more.

He pulled on his clothes, zipping his jeans and pulling his shirt back over his head. He opened the door of the bathroom and was about to walk back out into the hotel room when he saw Dean and Castiel sitting at the table in the corner. Castiel had shown up last night and saved the two of them from becoming werewolf chow.

Cas and Dean were leaning forwards, heads close together. They were talking quietly, but judging from the way Dean was making an effort to stifle his gestures, the conversation was pretty intense. Dean leaned closer, muttering something that made Castiel lean back and sigh, tilting his head to break eye contact.

Dean reached out to Castiel’s hand, and suddenly the two of them were… kissing? Dean was kissing Castiel. Sam was about to make a hasty retreat back into the bathroom when Dean pulled away, eyes wide. He got up from the chair quickly and was out the door of the room in seconds. The door slammed shut, rattling the place.

Castiel sat still for a moment, then seemed to sink down in the chair, placing his head in his hands. The powerful, dangerous angel suddenly seemed small. He was sat in the corner in a rickety chair, the walls around him grey-green and chipped. It struck Sam how weird the sight was.

Now he stepped out of the bathroom, deciding it was probably best to act like he had missed… whatever just happened. Just act casual.

“Hey.”

Castiel gave a nod, a miniscule movement. He responded low and quiet.

“Sam.”

He didn’t seem like he was really there. He was looking down, rubbing at his face.

“Where’s Dean?”

Castiel was already shaking his head before Sam finished speaking, standing up quickly. “I do not know.” His shoulders were squared, and he looked like he wanted to shrink into his trench-coat. “I uh. I’m sorry Sam, I have to go. Something came up… uh,” and he was gone.

Damn.

Later Sam asked Dean about it. Dean made up some bullshit like, “hey I don’t know Sam,” a fake laugh, “angel business? I mean, I’m not his keeper.”

Sam sighed as Dean wandered off to get another beer. Why did he have to deal with those two?


	2. on a hunt

The second time, it’s the middle of a hunt. They split up to search a two story warehouse. While dusty, the building didn’t seem very haunted. It was mostly empty except for some trash and graffiti, and the EMF meter didn’t react at all. Sam was starting to think that they were wrong about this being where all those people were disappearing from.

After doing another circuit around the empty floor, he decided it was best to go and meet up with Dean and Castiel. He headed up the stairs, careful not to touch the grimy metal railing. He reached the top of the stairs and was about to call out when he was stopped by what he saw. Dean and Cas were a bit further down the hallway. Castiel was leaning against the wall and Dean had his hands on the other’s waist. They were kissing, Dean pressing close to Cas, who was pulling Dean in by the collar of his jacket.

“Oh, fucking gross.” Sam whispered, rolling his eyes. Great for them, but he did not need to see his brother making out with someone.

Plus, when did this start? Sam hadn’t even realized that Dean wasn’t straight until the last time. Did the two of them really think they were being subtle?

\---

They eventually realized that it wasn’t a spirit, but a small group of vampires. They were way more subtle than most of the vampire nests they’ve encountered in the past. The fight nearly went sour, and Dean only just escaped getting his throat ripped out.

Sam was helping the few victims still alive out while Dean was standing off to the side breathing through the panic and adrenaline. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel walk over and pick up Dean’s hand, kissing the center of his palm.

Sam turned away, fighting a smile. Yeah, he’d let them have their secret for now. For once, it wasn’t a bad one.


	3. in the bunker kitchen

It was almost noon and Sam was feeling hungry. He was walking to bunker kitchen when he heard speaking. Dean and Cas. He peeked around the corner.

Something was cooking on the stove. Castiel was sitting on the counter, Dean standing in front of him. Sam was momentarily thrown off by the sight of the angel acting so… unprofessional? Castiel was a lot more relaxed after knowing them for so long, but it was still a surprise to see him sitting on the counter, rather than say… a chair.

Sam watched Dean grin at Cas, leaning in and pecking him on the lips. The two of the were giggling, totally focused on each other. Dean began placing little kisses all over Castiel’s face, laughing as Castiel’s face turned pink. Sam, embarrassed, began to turn away when he heard:

“Dean, what if Sam…”

Dean leaned further into Castiel’s space, hands landing on either side of Castiel’s legs.  
“Nah, he’s in the library doing his nerd shit. Plus he doesn’t suspect anything.”

“Nerd shit?” Cas asked. Dean’s hands were slowly moving up, and suddenly he was digging his hands into Castiel’s sides, wiggling his fingers and trying to tickle the angel.

“Dean,” Castiel was chuckling now, “I told you I’m not ticklish,” he said, grabbing Dean’s hands to hold them still. “And I don’t believe you when you act like you’re not into what you call… nerd shit, too. Think you can fool me? I see you, Dean.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam turned and walked away. He could get lunch in a bit.

“Dean. Dean. Check your food.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”


	4. in the impala

They had pulled off the highway to stop at this gas station. Dean had wanted to keep driving, but they had started the drive at six in the morning and it had been about four hours of sitting still and listening to Dean’s discordant singing. And Dean gave him shit for waking up early and going for a run! He had no idea how Dean could have so much energy to be so obnoxious this early in the day.

About an hour and a half into the drive Castiel had zapped into the backseat, and Dean had been trying to coax the serious angel into singing with him. Castiel did not seem impressed. Sam was just tired of being in the car with Dean and his antics.

Sam had decided when they had passed the most recent sign saying that they were approaching a gas station that he needed to get out. So they had stopped and he got a chance to stretch his legs. And get away from his annoying ass brother.

He wandered around the store, picking out a large ginger ale and a bag of chips, knowing it was wishful thinking to hope for something healthier to eat while on the road. No real food for him; potato chips would have to do.

He paid the cashier quickly, exchanging meaningless smiles and chatter, and left. Walking back over to the Impala, he realized that Cas was now in the front seat. Oh for fuck’s sake. He and Dean were kissing again. How fucking oblivious did they think Sam was? Sam pretended to be looking at his phone as he approached the car, giving them time to realize he was there. Might as well humor them, right?

“Hey, you taking shotgun now?” He spoke to Castiel and ignored the blush on his face.

“Uh.”

“That’s cool. I might take a nap in the back.”

He climbed into the back seat, and they drove off again.


	5. yet another hotel room

They were crashed in yet another indistinguishable and dull hotel room, two in the morning and Sam was finally on his way to falling asleep. Then Sam heard a ruffling noise. Had Castiel just zapped into their hotel room?

“Hello, Dean.”

The barely audible whisper seemed to ring out in the quiet. Then, another disembodied voice spoke:

“Mmh. Hey babe.”

Sam’s brother sounded like he had just been woken up. There was some rustling, presumably as Castiel climbed into the bed. There was a kissing noise. Oh god damn it, that’s gross. Couldn’t they be quieter? Sam was trying to sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Dean.”

The room fell silent again, and eventually Sam drifted off to sleep. In the morning he woke up and rolled over, his eyes landing on Castiel, who was sitting up against the headboard, hand in Dean’s hair. Dean was still asleep. Castiel was staring at Sam, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Sam smiled reassuringly.

“Morning, Cas.”

Castiel relaxed at that, and went back to watching Dean.


	6. +1

Sam had gone for a run and picked up some breakfast and coffee on his way back to the hotel room. He got back to the hotel room where Dean was packing up their stuff. He set down their breakfasts on the table, passing Dean and Cas their coffees. Recently they had discovered that Cas loved coffee, despite the caffeines lack of effect on him. Today Sam had gotten him a mochaccino, knowing Castiel had a huge sweet tooth. 

Castiel accepted the cup gratefully, sitting and sipping at it as Dean and Sam discussed where they should head next. After a while, he got up and walked over to them.

“I have to go now,” Now he turned towards Dean, “I will be back soon.” He kissed Dean quickly on the lips before pulling away. 

The two of them sent shy looks towards Sam, who smiled and took another swig of his coffee. He was happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listened to a lot of caravan palace while writing this. electro swing anyone? also some riverdance music. my music taste gets harder to explain every day.


End file.
